


Infected

by SoftObsidian74



Series: Get Your Freak On [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Explicit Language, M/M, Meet-Cute, brief depiction of pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: Contrary to what the Avengers think, Steve Rogers is not technologically inept. He just keeps getting computer viruses. Stark IT technician James Barnes may know why.





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> Created for MCU Kink Bingo square # I4: Accidental Stimulation/Arousal
> 
> Beta’d by Rubles & bitchmysaladispeople

Steve chews on his thumbnail and presses a few keys again. Nothing. The black monitor in front of him is as stubborn as ever and no matter what he does it refuses to light up. 

Steve groans.

Thing have been going so well. Three weeks without incident; the longest ever. He installed Norton Anti-Virus software and a few firewalls all by himself. This latest glitch is a blow to his pride. 

Almost a year out of the ice and he defied all of his teammates (alright, mostly Tony) who still mock his old-fashioned sensibilities and ignorance of modern technology. Steve worked tirelessly to become familiar with his smart phone, tablet, and laptop--even going so far as to master social media, Google--and, somehow, _Photoshop_. Then, because nothing in Steve's life is capable of going right for any period of time, something weird popped up and all of his programs started to slow down before completely fading to black. 

Calling Tony is absolutely out of the question. Steve would never hear the end of it. Buying a new laptop is also not an a option. It would be his fourth one in four months, and he doesn't want the guilt associated with that sort of exorbitant spending. He almost calls Natasha, but that would prompt a dozen questions he isn’t prepared to answer, and perhaps a bit of light teasing that his ego is too fragile to handle right now. 

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Is there like a regular IT guy I can call?”

“Captain, Stark Industries has one of the largest and most advanced IT departments on the eastern seaboard. None of the personnel would be considered regular.”

Steve rolls his eyes. Of course. “Right, well, I just need one guy, okay? Someone you can send up to fix my laptop, and please, can you keep it off the books? I don’t want any record of it; I’d prefer if Tony didn’t know about it.”

“Yes, Captain. I will send you a level eight technician right away. As for your second request, I will not alert Mr. Stark, that is all I can promise.”

Steve sighs in relief. “Thank you.”

Within ten minutes, JARVIS informs Steve he has a visitor.

“Let him in,” Steve instructs.

The front door slides open and Steve stops mid-step. He's not sure what he expected but it certainly wasn’t a tall, dark, and handsome guy with ice blue eyes and longish hair pulled up into a ponytail.

“You work in IT?” Steve asks dumbly, because the guy is shouldering a laptop bag and there is a laminated lanyard with his face and first name written in big block letters.

The guy smiles sympathetically like he thinks Steve is making a lame joke.

“That’s what my paycheck says. James Barnes, at your service.” 

Steve tries not to stare at the metal hand being offered to him. He must not do a very good job because James starts coughing and it sounds pretty fake. Steve drops the guy’s hand and his eyes fly up, alarmed he missed whatever James said. “What?”

“I asked if it’s alright to come in?”

“Oh, um, yes!” Steve says quickly, gesturing towards his living room.

“So where’s your laptop?” James asks.

“Oh, right here,” Steve says, walking over to the kitchen table where the perpetual blank monitor stares. “It just...blacked out. I don’t know what happened. I installed all of the anti-virus stuff like Norton, and I even put in double firewalls.”

He can’t help the exasperation in his voice. Truthfully, he wants some sort of validation he’s done all he can do, and this incident is some technological anomaly that is truly out of his control. 

“Hmm,” James says, running his hands over the keys and inspecting the back. “And what were you doing when it started acting up?”

“Huh? Um…” Steve rubs the back of his neck, his face turning hot.

James finally puts down the laptop and looks up at Steve. “Was there a particular program you were using, or website you were on?”

“I really don’t remember. I usually have a bunch of browsers open at once, you know?” Steve mumbles, staring at the black screen. 

Thankfully, James’ focus is back on the screen as well.

“Let me try something here,” James says, unclipping what looks like a jump drive from his lanyard. He hooks it up to the laptop, presses several keys at once, and the screen blinks. Steve gasps. This guy is a miracle worker, and Steve wants to hug him.

Then it all goes down hill.

“Fuck yeah, suck that cock! That’s it. Oh yeah, you little cocksucker, suck it! Ah!” 

Steve’s entire face feels like it’s going to explode as the guy on the screen pushes down on the head of the man face down in his lap.

The sucking and slurping sounds make it so much worse, and Steve considers how he can make an exit when James just shuts the laptop down. 

Steve winces and stands frozen. It’s probably only a few seconds, but it feels like it takes minutes for James to finally look back at him. 

"Think I found your problem," James says with a strained smile. “A lot of porn sites carry malware that even Norton and firewalls aren’t equipped to block. Looks like you caught a bug. If you don’t mind, I can take your laptop, clean it, and put some extra protections on it.”

“That’d be great,” Steve says, trying to maintain eye contact, but it’s difficult when James seems like he’s trying to look at any and everything but Steve. 

James nods, but he isn’t getting up. He takes his time pulling out the jump drive and hooking it back onto his lanyard. 

Steve folds his arms over his chest and tries not to pace as James slowly pushes back from the kitchen table and stands. Before he turns around, James quickly swipes the laptop from the table and holds it in front of him.

He still isn’t looking at Steve, and it’s beginning to make Steve feel like some sort of freak.

Steve’s mind begins to race. There’s no way this guy isn’t going to blab about this to the rest of IT, and then it will definitely get back to Tony.

“Uh, listen, I really don’t watch….things like that,” Steve says, waving his hand in the laptop’s direction. “I think I might have accidently clicked on the wrong link or something.”

James shakes his head and chuckles. “Damn, and here I was thinking how cool is it that Captain America watches gay porn.”

Steve huffs out a disbelieving chuckle. “Really?”

James does a little shuffle thing, where he’s sort of looking at his feet. “I mean, yeah.”

He’s still holding Steve’s laptop funny, in front of his crotch, actually. And his complexion is a lot more flush than it was when he first entered.

Oh. 

Oh!

Steve raises his eyebrows and feels an instant bond to this stranger, who seems to be in an equally embarrassing predicament.

“Well, even if I was into it,” Steve says slowly. “It’s not something I want everyone knowing.”

James’ eyes go wide. “I would never say anything to anyone, Captain Rogers. Your confidentiality is top priority.”

“Steve… Please call me Steve.”

The smile James offers is a little crooked and completely adorable. “Steve. Wow, OK. Um, I guess you can call me Bucky then.”

Steve nods. “Okay, Bucky it is. This stays between us.”

“I promise. I’ll get this fixed right away,” Bucky says, rushing past Steve.

As he brushes by, Steve shivers and before he can even think about it, he reaches out and pulls at Bucky’s metal arm.

Bucky looks back at him in shock and the laptop he was holding over his crotch swings back, revealing a tent in his jeans.

Steve’s eyes sweep down and back up to meet Bucky’s anxious eyes.

He smiles and lets go of Bucky’s arm. 

“Sorry, just wanted to say thanks,” Steve says, unable to control his smirk.

Bucky lets out a shaky sigh. “Anytime.”

It’d be so easy to ask ‘anytime for what?’ but Steve isn’t quite that bold. Bucky is still a Stark employee, and he’s already crossed the line.

So Steve just walks him to the door and then takes an exceptionally long shower.

~*~

“Captain, James Barnes is on his way up,” JARVIS announces.

“Okay thanks, JARVIS,” Steve says before quickly clearing away the huge Cheetos bag and dirty plate on his living room coffee table. 

By the time JARVIS announces Bucky's arrival, Steve has changed his shirt.

When the door slides back, Bucky's standing there, looking just as good as he did before, maybe even better. Today his hair is out and falling around his face in all the right ways. It brings out his eyes and his pouty lips, and those cheekbones and fuck--Steve's staring again.

Bucky smiles shyly. “Hi. It all fixed up. Thought it’d be best if I brought it back myself.”

Steve nods and waves him inside. Bucky steps in and holds up the laptop with both hands like a sacred offering.

Steve takes it and walks it over to the kitchen table. He hears shuffling behind him and glances back. Bucky has both of his hands stuffed in his pockets and his cheeks are red. 

“You uh, don’t have to check it out right now. I promise, it’s all good.”

“I believe you,” Steve says. “JARVIS told me you’re one of the best, and for a Stark IT guy, that’s saying something.”

Bucky has a curious smile on his face. “You asked JARVIS about me?”

Steve inwardly groans. “Uh, yeah. Had to make sure I knew who had access to my personal computer.”

“Oh,” Bucky says, his face falling a little. “Right. Of course.”

Steve types in his login information. 

“Well, I’ll just uh, get going,” Bucky says, walking backwards, his eyes shifty.

Steve frowns as he looks back at him. “No, wait. I wanna make sure everything checks out while you’re here. Am I keeping you from something?”

Bucky shakes his head, but he looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. 

An unexpected pang of disappointment punches Steve in the stomach. It was so stupid. He thought he and Bucky shared a spark the last time. Perhaps it was wishful thinking or just shared embarrassment.

“It’ll just take a minute and then you can go,” Steve says as his laptop boots up. 

A program announcing itself as Stark anti-virus software immediately starts to run a diagnostic test.

“Nice,” Steve murmurs.

A strange blooping sound draws Steve’s eyes to the bottom of his screen. There’s a little speech bubble with a question inside.

_Would you like to browse your new bookmarks now?_

Steve glances back at Bucky, who's looking kind of pale. 

Quickly turning back to the screen, Steve clicks on the bubble. A list of bookmarks pops up and Steve’s mouth drops open as he begins to scroll through it. Most of his new bookmarks are pornographic. And, more importantly, very gay.

“Bucky,” Steve whispers.

“I’m sorry, Captain Rogers, ah, Steve. I promise I wasn’t making fun of you when I added those. I thought you might like some new suggestions, and the ones I added have less malware and better content. It was really inappropriate though. And--”

“Bucky!”

Bucky’s mouth snaps shut and he looks back at Steve in trepidation.

Walking slowly towards him, Steve shakes his head and smiles. “It’s okay. I’m not offended. In fact, I really appreciate it.”

Bucky releases a relieved sigh. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve soothes with a smirk.

“Um, well, you’ll have to tell me what you think of them, maybe?” Bucky says, his eyes hopeful, even if his voice shakes a little.

Steve bites his bottom lip as the sliver of hope he held before begins to widen. “Is it all vanilla though? ‘Cause my tastes run a bit kinky.”

Bucky raises one impressed eyebrow. “Oh yeah? I mean, some of those sites have kinky stuff. Depends on what you’re into. I may have some more suggestions, if you're interested.”

His voice has gone low and a little husky, and Steve decides right then and there he has to go for it.

“How about we talk about it over take-out. You like pizza?”

Bucky’s smile is a little incredulous when he replies, "Oh yeah. I love it.”

Steve does a mental fistpump as he turns to retrieve his cell phone. His new bookmarks are nice but if things work out with Bucky, he may not need them at all.


End file.
